Starting Over
by ThatBlondeChickWithBlueEyes
Summary: What happens when your whole life is a complete lie? Instead of being born into a muggleborn family your actually from a prueblood family. Schuyler Valentine has just turned sixteen and her parents have a shocking surprise to tell her. What's the secret?
1. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 1  
>The Truth Comes Out<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :( but I do own the plot (:**

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it (: Now let's begin (:

**_***Please read this! I have rewritten this chapter and chapter 2 because I thought they could have been better, so I changed them. Also they looked and sounded to vague. Please review if you like it better or just review to review(:***_**

**_Enjoy!(:_**

I look over at my so-called parents and glare, I'm beyond furious with them. How dare they tell me that after almost sixteen years that I'm adopted! I always knew I was different from them, but I would have never in my life thought that they weren't my biological parents. I thought we were like every other family because we have our differences and seperate opinions, but now that I think about it, it makes sense...most of the time. I mean we freaking look alike! How the hell can we NOT be related? Ugh! This is all so confusing, I have always felt like an outcast, like I didn't belong, even at school. Wait, now who the hell are my real parents? I mean I could be a prueblood or a halfblood. Hell Yeah! That will be so cool to rub into Malfoy's face if I was. I look over at my parents again, my anger resurfaces.

"How could you guys live with yourselves knowing I was adopted and never tell me? This could mean so many new possiblities and experiences that come with my biological family. I honestly can't believe that no one told me about this until now. By the way if you don't mind my asking, who are my_ real _parents anyway?" I cross my arms over my chest, pissed as hell.

"Do _not_ talk to me or your father in that unpleasant tone sweetheart, you know it is rude and in no way respectful to us. Now your birth parents left us the responsiblity to give you a letter they wrote when you were in a baby. Now that your birthday is only about a week away and were going to give it to you now. I'll go get it."

My moth-Madeline gets up from the loveseat in the den and walks upstairs. Joseph looks at me with sadness in his deep emerald green eyes. I can't help, but feel sad for him too. I mean I grew up with him; he raised me more than mom ever had. He was my partner in crime; he has showed me things that have fascinated me ever since I was little. I'm his little girl. I get up and walk over to him and put my arms around his broad shoulders. He pats my hands. We hear mom's heels clicking down the stairs and I straighten my posture like how she taught me so many years ago.

"Schuyler now before you read this you have to understand what the options back then were when your parents made the decision to give you to us." She hands me the letter tear it open quickly.

Dear Schuyler,  
>Your mother and I are writing you this letter for plenty of reasons. First let's introduce ourselves I'm Jonathan Zabini and your mother is Charlotte Zabini. We also wanted to tell you that you have a twin brother named Blaise. Now let me explain what happened. Well back when Voldemort was getting to the height of his power, we had gotten pregnant with you and your brother. Well, since we had found out that we were having twins the news spread fast. Voldemort had found out and he used a spell to find out that you were have some very prominent powers when you got older. So he had ordered a death sentence on you when you were born. So your mother, myself and the Malfoy's devised a plan to put you into the house of muggles to keep you safe from him. So the night you were born Lucius had took you to the Valentine's house because they are very good friends of ours, but nobody knows this. We also wanted to apologize for not contacting you anytime before now, but we wanted to keep you as safe as possible. With that, we wanted to inform you that we will be coming over two days after your birthday so we can meet you and you meet us. Be ready.<p>

With Love,  
>Jonathan and Charlotte Zabini<p>

I reread the letter over again because I can't believe this is actually happening right now. I hand the letter over to them to read it. The looks on their faces literally knocks the breath out of me. I mean I'm esctastic that I finally know where I belong, but I don't want to hurt the people that I love and they love me. My dad puts his arms around me, that's when the tears start flowing. I hug him back and sit there in the living room of the people that took me in, helped me grow up into the person I am, support me in everything, crying over the fact that I maybe have to leave them forever.

~o~

"Schuyler come on it's your birthday for crying out loud! Now get your lazy ass up out of that bed and get ready. Were going out!" My best friends Midnight and Isabel are trying to get me out of my bed, but are failing.

"Come on please Sky pretty pleasee." Isa pouts and I laugh.

"Fine, but I'm going to blame you two if something goes wrong." I walk into my closet and get ready for my birthday.

I come out in a Wet Seal tank top with grey skinny jeans and black heels that I got as a birthday present this year. I look at what Midnight and Isa are wearing and smile. Our styles have always been so different from each other, but we compliment each other so well too. Midnight is wearing a black ruffle top with black leggings. Her shoes are bright red to give her some color and she pulls the outfit together with a gold necklace. Isabel is wearing a hot pink zebra tank with washed skinny's. Her shoes are a nude color with lots of sparkles, she pulls it all together with a 'Jealous?' necklace.**(A/N: If you want to see these outfits go to the site on my profile and look for the title that says 'Schuyler's Birthday'.)** My hair is curly, while Isa's and Midnight's hair is straight.

"Damn Sky you'll make everyone that sees you drop to their knees...well the guys at least. Now were off to celebrate your wonderful birthday. Now let's get going." Isa struts out my room and Midnight looks at me, I look at her, we burst into laughter and walk out.

"Mom, Dad were going out for awhile to celebrate okay? Is that okay with you guys?" I give my parents my puppydog pout."Pwetty pweaseeee."

"Schuyler your so cute and yes you can go out, your mother and I are going to your aunt's house for alittle while." With that my dad kisses my forehead and gives me a bear hug.

"Dad...can't...breathe...lungs...squished.." He chuckles and lets go.

"Bye mom, love you." I hug her and grab my keys off the key hook by the door and head outside towards my 2012 Chevrolet Camaro.

~0~

"Blaise! Get UP!" Draco pounds on my door.

"Go away ferret!" I snuggle closer to my pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"You did NOT just call me that filthy name that Potty and Weasel call me did you?" I laugh at my best friend.

"I did and now let me sleep. It's my birthday, I'm sixteen and all I want to do is don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. Thanks and goodnight."

I hear Drake walk toward my bed and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. I shove the bed off of me, pissed. I shove Drake against my wall with my arm and hold my arm on his neck. He chuckles at me and my temper before shoving me off him. I glare at him and walk back towards my bed and flip it back over, so mother won't get mad later, if she sees it.

"What the _fuck_ was that for huh? I have never flipped your bed over, while you were IN it! Sleeping no less!" Drake doubles over in laughter which only pisses me off more.

"Dude your a fucking prick in the morning, when you don't get your beauty sleep." I'm about to say something back, but our house elf Maci pops in.

"Master Blaise and Master Draco, Master's parents want you to join the for breakfast in five minutes." With that she pops out.

We look at each other with worried expressions because mother and father, Drake's godparents, never ask us to join the for breakfast without telling us something. This could not be good...at all. We realize that we are already five minutes late before we leave my room. When we get there, we get hit with delicious aromas of waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, muffins. I look at my parents, then I notice a birthday cake between them and a smile spreads across my face, this isn't bad at all.

~0~

"Schuyler come down stairs already, your parents will be here any minute, now come down stairs." I look at myself in the mirror, completely ignoring my mother.

'What if they don't want me, when they see me? Do they even want their daugther back?

Yes_ Sky they do, why wouldn't they? I mean I _am_ their fleshing blood for christ sake!'_

I spray hairspray in my hair, fluff it and walk out, turning the light switch too. I basically run down the stairs so I wouldn't miss them coming in. I'm have been so nervous the past two days, that my family and friends had to yell at me to quit it, that everything qould be fine. How do theyy know that everything will be fine? I mean unless they are a seer, theyy really can't help now. Then, the thought hits me. I'm related to Blaise Zabini best mates with Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy that has tormented me since my second year! The one who has called me names for the past three years. Ugh! I can't believe my fucking luck! I hear a 'pop' coming from the living room. Oh my god! I run my hands throughout my hair to soothe any frizz from curling my hair this morning. I look up and see my parents smiling at me.

**_A/N: I will be rewriting chapter 2 tomorrow after school and uploading hopefully tomorrow night. (: Hoped you enjoyed.  
>~Sheila~<em>**


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2  
>Coming Home<p>

**A/N: ***Rewritten Chapter*** I hope you guys liked chapter 1. I reread it one night and was like this is very vague and I felt bad for it being like that, so I redid it so it made more sense. You guys can also review and give me feedback (: Sorry had to slip that in there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**_Recap: I run my hands throughout my hair to soothe any frizz from curling my hair this morning. I look up and see my parents. ***_**

The couple looks down at me and sends warm smiles in my direction. Bloody hell! I look at my so-called parents in awe. I can definitely tell that they are Italian because of their tan skin tone and dark hair. I look over at the woman examining her. She is at least five foot ten with a curvaceous figure.** (A/N: curvaceous-very curvy or well-formed figure. For anyone who didn't know the word or how to spell it.)** She has almost jet black hair, but in the sunlight you can see blue in it too. Her hair goes down most of her back, in wavy curls. She has warm crystal blue eyes that shine brighter when she smiles. She is one of the lucky women that have been graced with ageless beauty. The man is at a booming height of six foot four with a muscular build to him. Instead of his eyes being a crystal blue, his eyes are a deep midnight blue color. His hair color is about the same as his wife's and is curlier.

"Hello Schuyler, We would like to introduce ourselves. We are Charlotte and Jonathan Zabini. We also want to tell you that you have a twin brother, Blaise Orion Zabini." My mother ushers them onto them couch opposite of me.

"Hi, um you wouldn't mind explaining your letter to me a little bit; I'm still confused a little." I hold up my letter.

"Yes of course sweetheart, well at least we know you're curious about us and why you were adopted. So of course you know that Maddie and Drew are not your biological parents. We also wanted to come see if you would like to come home and live with us in our Mansion. It is totally up to you, we do not want to put you in any difficult position right now." My father explains.

I look at the two of them confused, why does this happen to me? My dad looks at me and rubs my back, making me feel a bit better about my decision. I grab my both of my parent's hands and give them a light squeeze.

"Before I give you my answer, can we talk about some stuff first? Well first, why did of all times do you contact me now? I mean Voldemort is slowly getting stronger and if he found out wouldn't he get angry and order another death sentence on me? "Charlotte fidgets with her rings.

"Great questions sweetheart, but we will worry about the important things that involve the Dark Lord. We have always wanted to be with you, but we had to give you up, for your safety. As for Voldemort, we can tell him it was some sort of freak accident and the hospital missed you up with another baby that had died. We think that he most definitely will not blame us for the mix up."

"Yes, but what if he does? Will you guys get punished for me being alive? I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me." All four of my parents laugh at me for being so concerned about everyone else's well-being before myself.

"Don't worry about that sweetie we can and will handle it. On a positive note have you made your decision?" Charlotte and Jonathan give me hopeful expressions.

"My answer is yes, I would love to come and live you guys. Just let me go get my bags and finish packing, I'll be back downstairs in roughly thirty minutes. Be right back." I let go of my parent's hands and run up the stairs into my bedroom.

I get the suitcases I already packed last night waiting for my parents to ask me to come with them. I grab another bag, run into my bathroom and start packing up my cosmetology stuff. When I finally able zip up the bag, I toss it on my bed. I grab all my pictures and posters and neatly tuck them into my box that has my books and other stuff for my room. I carry the rest of my things outside my door and sit down on my bed, smiling because of all the great memories that I had in this room growing up. Both of my father's come bounding up the stairs and take my stuff downstairs. I lie down and start rolling around on the bed, making a mess. After I get off, I make the bed again because I know that Maddie wouldn't like a mess. Before I close the door to my childhood life, I look around possibly the last time I do, then I close the door. When I get back downstairs I run over to Maddie and Drew and give them a bear hug.

"I love you guys so much. I _will _come back and visit you guys as much as possible. I am so glad that I got to spend my first sixteen years of my life with you guys." Maddie and Drew both start shedding tears, but hug and kiss me just the same.

When it's time for us to leave, we all manage to fit into the fireplace with all of my stuff. Mom grabs the floo powder, throws it down and yells "Zabini Mansion."

After getting dizzy from all spinning, I tumble out of the fireplace onto the wooden floor. Merlin this is amazing! I mean the room I'm in -guessing the living room- could easily fit three of my bedrooms. There are four ceiling to floor windows with a view of an enormous backyard. The walls are painted a beige color with a medium brown wrap around couch that could easily seat ten people with two medium brown recliners facing the couch. A dark mahogany coffee has a vase with wild daisies, of all colors. The entertainment center has a plasma screen television with a DVD player, multiple gaming systems, and vast collections of both DVD's and videogames.

"Ahh!" Someone runs over to me and hugs me. Who the hell is this?

"Oh Blaise sweetie please let go of your sister so she can breathe." Thank you mother!

"Sorry mother, but I'm just so excited to see my baby sister for the first time in sixteen years." He let's go and I take a deep, dramatic breath.

"Well see technically we have always been around each other, not actually knowing that we were twins or even related. Hold on did you just say that I'm the younger one? Awwe man! I wanted to be the older one." I cross my arms and pout.

They all start laughing at me for what I said. I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips, waiting for them to calm down. This didn't end up helping me too much; it just made them start laughing even more. Blaise ended up doubled over on the floor laughing his heart out.

"Will you guys please just stop laughing at me for two seconds so you can welcome me home?" I stand there waiting until the do finally settle.

"Sorry babygirl but you're so cute. Anyway do you want to see what you really look like?" I nod. _"Reverte._"

I run over to the first mirror I see and I gasp. Merlin! I grow another four inches making me five foot eight. My hair color darkens a few shades making it the same as my family. I get my mother's curvaceous figure with my father's muscular build. My eyes are the exact same as Blaise's and dad's. My skin tone changes from the pale color I have been so use to, to a tan skin tone.

"I love it. I mean I liked the way I looked before but damn." I spin around to see what I look like from the back.

"That's good because you can't change the way you were born. Blaise honey, your father and I are going to the Malfoy's for lunch. Draco should be over soon so please stay here and behave. Schuyler, you can unpack and join the boys if you like if not, do what you want just please don't leave. Thanks guys love you." Mom and dad come over and hug each of us before they disappear in the fireplace.

"Schuyler uh what do you uh wanna do?" Blaise looks uncomfortable standing there.

"I guess I can go unpack and get settled in. Wanna help me with my stuff?" He gives me a smirk.

"You know we have house elves right? And before you ask yes we treat them well. I know you were in that club with Granger about freeing enslaved house elves and how they were mistreated." I smile and he snaps his fingers.

"Yes master." The small elf bows her head almost to the floor.

"Maci yes I would love for you to take Schuyler's things up to her room. And yes I mean Schuyler my long lost twin. Thank you." He smiles at me after his last statement. Maci snaps her fingers and my stuff disappear.

We turn around when we hear another 'pop' coming from the fireplace. We realize it is Draco when he steps out and brushes soot off his shirt. "Hey mate what's up?" He looks at me confused, but then he realizes it's me. "Dude, why the hell is Schuyler Valentine doing here in your living room? You're not shagging _her_ are you?" He gives me a disgusted look and waits for his best friend to answer.

"Do you know how seriously messed up that is if I was shagging her? Considering she _is _my own sister. Yuck. And before you ask Drake yes, Schuyler is in fact my twin sister. She is in my living room because she is going to be living with us. I swear Drake you can be a true blonde sometimes." I chuckle at this while Draco pulls at face at Blaise. "Don't think I'm not forgetting that you guys don't really like each other, so I'm going to say this once. Play nice the both of you." He gives me and ferret a serious look.

"I'll only play nice if the ferret does Blaise. If he does something to me I'll retaliate." I glare at Malfoy.

"Schuyler don't do anything, I mean it!" Blaise warns; I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Can you show me to my room please so I can unpack and get settled in?" He lightly takes my arm and pulls me toward the stairs. After walking through multiple hallways and going up a small set of stairs we get to a door that has my name carved into a plaque. _Schuyler Lilia Zabini._ I open my door.

"Holy crap guys, this so gorgeous. I absolutely love it." I squeal like a little girl when I walk inside.

"Drake I remember you saying you would pay me 10 galleons if she squealed when she saw her room. Pay up." Draco reluctantly my brother the money he won. I look at them and shake my head.

I focus back on my room by looking around at it and I'm astonished. The walls are painted dark purple with a black and gray molding lining the room. I have shelves with pictures of my family and even some of me growing up. Uhh wonder where they got those from? Probably from my other family, they could have sent them copies, so they would know what I looked like in my glamor charm. My bed has to be a king size one because of the size itself. My comforter is purple with zebra stripes detailed on it and like a million pillows. I also have some wall décor that are birds that are made out of mirrors, flying above my bed. I see a dark mahogany desk that has a brand new laptop, an iPad tablet, and some school supplies on top. There are two doors on either side of the room that must lead into my closet and my bathroom.

"The door on your right is our conjoined bathroom and when I mean conjoined I mean we have to share it equally. It also connects our rooms together in case something happens, we can get to each other easily and safely." He opens the door to prove his point. Ugh really? I don't wanna share a bathroom with my brother?

"Do I really have to share it, I mean I like to take my time and not be rushed. I also hope you're not one of those guys who end up taking forever because they want to look good for the 'ladies'. If you are then we're going to end up having some problems." He puts his hand over his heart, in mock hurt.

"Sorry to break it to you Sky, but Blaise ends up taking forever because he loves his looks." I actually laugh with Draco, picking on Blaise.

"God graced me with these looks I might as well use them to my advantage. Also you shouldn't be pointing the finger at me. Who is the one that will take about an hour long shower _then_ take another hour just to get ready? I'm pretty sure that's you my friend."

"Ok you guys can fight later, when I have a seat and some popcorn. Now show me what's behind door number two." They raise their eyebrows before smirking. What? Do I have something on my face? I touch my face, but that just ends up making them smirk even more.

Draco slowly reaches for the handle. "You do realize this is your closet?"

"Haha you had your joke now open the door or I'll go get Mad-Eye Moody to hex you into a ferret again, but this time only permanently." He shots a glare at me, but opens the door all the same.

Ha! That shows him! I do a little victory dance before realizing that the door was open to my closet, showing me it's contents.

"Holy crap!" My mouth drop opens in shock.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! I hope you liked this updated version better. I know I do(: Any hit the little review button and leave one. Much appreciated.(:**

**~Sheila(:**


End file.
